vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nebula Grey
Summary Nebula Grey is the embodiment of Dark Power and the Inner Darkness of Human and NetNavis. Dr. Regal planned on using Nebula Grey's power in conjunction with the SoulNet to link all of the souls on Earth together to taint them with evil. MegaMan.EXE eventually confronts Nebula Grey with the help of Team Protoman or Team Colonel depending on the version and defeats him. However, Nebula Grey attempts to taint MegaMan.EXE with evil, only to be repelled by Lan's link with his brother along with the latter's use of his full power to wipe Grey from the Net. Even after this, Grey attempted to return one last time to attack an exhausted Mega Man, only to be stopped by the combined efforts of Mega Man's friends before being annihilated once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Nebula Grey Origin: Mega Man Battle Network Gender: Presumed Male Age: A few hours old Classification: Embodiment of Dark Power and the Inner Darkness of Humanity and NetNavis. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Non-Corporeal, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Intangibility, Shapeshifting, Can negate barriers and ignore Intangibility Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Fought a bloodlusted MegaMan.EXE) Speed: Massively FTL+ (At least 2.6 Billion C via scaling from MegaMan.EXE, who handily defeated Geo Stelar) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50, likely much higher Striking Strength: Low Multiversal (On par with MegaMan.EXE) Durability: Low Multiverse level (His soul survived after his body was destroyed and sealed by Hub Form, existence as a concept makes him very difficult to kill) Stamina: Limitless. Never seen tiring thoughout his fight with MegaMan.EXE and is absolutely relentless, even having his body destroyed didn't stop Nebula Grey from attacking. Range: Tens of meters normally. Low Multiversal with his abilities (Affected both the Human World and the Cyber World simultaneously) Standard Equipment: Dark Chips, extremely powerful Battle Chips that have detrimental effects on the physical, mental, and spiritual well-being of their users, but Nebula Grey can use them freely due to being the embodiment of Dark Power and the source of the Dark Chips in the first place. Intelligence: Nebula Grey acts almost entirely on instinct, and is a raging monster most of the time. Weaknesses: His Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation can be resisted with sufficient willpower. His soul is forced to orbit his body at all times, allowing foes to attack it in lieu of his main body. Notable Attacks/Techniques * Black Prominence: Nebula Grey is constantly firing dark flames at his opponents that snake torwards targets gradually. These flames can originate from in front or behind a target. * Grave Fire: Nebula Grey spits fireballs that erupt into pillars of flame that follow a target should they contact the ground. * Dark Chips: Summons Dark MegaMan.EXE to use any of the following Dark Chips: ** Dark Lance: Skewers a target from behind with bamboo lances. ** Dark Meteor: Bombards a target with meteorites powerful enough to smash the ground beneath their targets. Fire-elemental. ** Dark Sword: Slashes the target to with a sword comparable in length and power to the famous Life Sword Program Advance. ** Dark Thunder: Shoots a small ball of black lightning that deals great damage and paralyzes the target on contact. * Hellflame Serpent: Transforms into a massive serpent of flame that charges at the opponent to deal massive damage. If he misses he will smash the ground so that it falls apart, rendering it impossible for those without flight to move effectively. * Thousand Death Hands: Vanishes into his portal before shooting a barrage of projectiles in the shape of his hands that negate barriers on contact and drain the life of Nebula Grey's opponents, thus healing himself at their expense. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Soul Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Darkness Users Category:Game Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 2